A typical antenna is used to generate signals to the surrounding space and/or receive signals from the surrounding space. There is often a need to make the antenna physically shortened, and with as balanced or symmetrical a radio-frequency field as possible. When end-fed (FIG. 1) this balancing efficiency improves coupling to the free-space environment, and reduces non-wanted coupling into local conductive or dielectric objects. When center fed (FIG. 2) there is the additional advantage of reduced coupling from interfering noise sources.